Seeing Her Once More
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: As Gilbert Wielshmidt walks home he notices Her. The one he's loved for so long but can never have. She seemes confused and tired. PruHun Um rated T for slightly bad words... Please Review I want to know what I can improve. It will have more chapters


**Disclaimer! I do not any Hetalia character nor do I claim to!**

I saw her pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. It looked like she was confused. Her long brown wavy hair swayed in the summer night wind. I felt my lips form a smile. It then hit me.

_I love her._

It had been years since I saw her, or talked to her in that matter. After she had married that Pansy Aristocrat we stopped talking. She became Mrs. Edlestien. I hated that so much.

Her emerald eyes glowed in the silver moonlight. She looked so beautiful. Her pacing got quicker, it seemed more like she was changing her mind every second.

_I missed her._

"Liz! What are you doing?" I finally decided to go up to her. She jumped, which nearly made her fall.

"GIL! What the hell? You almost killed me!" Elizaveta growled. I was surprised she still remembered my voice. It actually hurt to hear _her_ voice. "So are you going to tell me what the heck you're doing or not?" I asked.

She looked away and bit her bottom lip. "I take that as a no. Okay, bye." I said as I pushed past her and headed home once again. There was a silence for about a minute os so; it felt dry and queasy as if it were to drown us both. I sighed. I was about ten meters away from her before her voice hit me.

"I'm divorced, I wanted to see you." Her voice yelled. Right then I stopped dead short. Did she actually think that I would take her back? Despite all she's put me through? Marrying was one thing, and telling her idiotic husband to abolish me was another. I chuckled at that a bit. "I missed you." She added

"Really? I doubt that." I chuckled. "I mean, really? Why is it that you put me through hell to notice that?" I turned my whole body to look at her. My crimson eyes stared into her bright green ones. It was like a battle between crystals. Ruby or Emerald? Who will win? "I doubt you miss me." I repeated.

"I do." She kept her eyes locked on mine. "I miss you, I'm sorry." She said. "Do you have any idea what you put me through? Seriously? Everything you did to me, Heck I even think that was worse than hell. Every little wound my body endured, every little thing! All my wounds hurt so much. They hurt like hell even if they were the tiniest things ever. How could you just come back to me after that?" I asked.

She looked at me so sadly, so...idiotically. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. To be honest I didn't care. "Sorry isn't good enough. You can't just take everything back with one word." I replied.

"Then what else do you want?" She yelled. "What more do you want me to do!"

"Liz, I don't want you to do anything that's out of your reach. Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that! That is out of my reach! You don't understand! I want to make things understandable between us!" She roared.

"No, you see. You already did that when you married that pansy. You did that when you wanted me gone. You did that the whole time. You were telling me that you hated me, that I was just a piece of crap on the floor. That's what you made me to understand. Got it?"

"Gil! Don't be like that! I'm so sorry! I know I hurt you but please understand. Let me explain!"

"Understand what? What is there to understand? Tell me! Huh Liz?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry! Plus you didn't even go to my wedding!" She yelled before her hand flew to cover her mouth. That was random.

"Ha! You expected me to go to that stupid event? Are you crazy? Why exactly would I go to your wedding when you're not marrying me, but that pansy? That pansy of all people too! I mean okay maybe Antonio or Toris would be fine, but Roderich?"

"That was a really special day for me! I wanted you to be there! I had to walk down the aisle alone. I counted on you to give me away."

"Are you serious? You counted on _me _to give you away to some one I hate? Are you kidding me? Did you want to hurt me even more?"

"I guess you're right. I know you hate me and you'll never forgive me." Elizaveta had tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away but they fought they're way back. She turned around and began to walk down the street.

It didn't bug me. She was walking out of my life once more; just like she did once before. But I couldn't let her. _I needed her. _"I don't hate you." I sighed and walked towards her.

_I would miss her once more._

She turned to look at me. "Do you feel pity for me?" She asked. "No, I don't." I answered. I knew she hated pity, we both did.

Those emerald pupils that stared so sadly at me seemed to glitter a bit. "You just made me feel like crap. Did you know that?" She asked. "Yes, that was what I was aiming for." I smirked as she shot me a glare. "I hate that you did everything you did to me, but in spite of all that; in spite of every thing. I still wanted to see you." I whispered.

Her mouth twisted into a small smile. She ran towards me and hugged me. "I wanted to see you too." She whispered. Her voice was soothing just like Franz Schubert's Ave Maria. That's the only way I could explain it actually. "I'm sorry." she said as the song danced in my mind.

My arms wrapped around her as well. She was never like this. She was that strong tomboy that never let her feelings slip, but I guess that can crumble one day.

I smiled unconsciously and hugged her tighter. "Gosh, I missed you so much." The words escaped my lips so fast and lightly. Like butterflies escaping from their cocoons. Elizaveta looked up at me and got on her tippy-toes to be eye level with me. "I missed you too." She smiled.

It began to pour. Since when had the clouds been out?


End file.
